I Thought He Was You
by SongForThePainter
Summary: Silas thinks he can trick Caroline into thinking he is Klaus. But she knows the Original better then that.
1. Chapter 1

**Cute pairing, thought I'd give it a whirl. Love Klaroline 3 Enjoy. Review Please no flames **

Chapter 1: I Thought He Was You

Klaus glanced down at his phone and smiled as Caroline s picture lite up on the screen.

"Hello, love. To what do I owe the pleasure of our call? Let me guess," he started, not waiting for her reply. "One of your friends is in danger or has been bitten?" he smirked.

"Klaus? Is this really you?" her voice shaky and panicked when she finally was able to speak clearly.

"Of course it's me. You dialed my number, didn't you?" he narrowed his eyes. _If she was playing some sort of game with him, he was going to get annoyed with her very very soon._

"I'm right outside." she said, her voice so uneven he could barely understand her.

He walked over to the front door and swung it open, waiting to hear an explanation as to what the hell kind of mind games she was playing. All anger escaped his body, however, when he saw her standing outside the threshold with blood soaking her sweater and a black hand mark on the base of her throat.

"Caroline...?" he hesitated, caught off guard for this first time in years.

"I thought he was you..." she finally said, tears framing her bright blue eyes but never falling.

And then it clicked. "Silas." he hissed with anger against the man who had hurt the only person he ever truly cared for, while impersonating him no less.

"He used your form. Said he was coming to say goodbye. He was so convincing. For once I actually was scared of you, can you believe that?" she said with a small laugh, trying to do anything to calm herself down.

He gently took her arm and pulled her inside, leading her into the kitchen. She leaned against the breakfast bar while he grabbed a bag of blood for her.

"I've seen his work first hand. He is very good, no getting around that. How did you know it wasn't me?" he had to ask, handing her the bag which she quickly drained.

"When he was choking me, of course." she said as if it was obvious, gesturing to her still blackened neck.

"I'm sure this wont win me any points with you, but that wouldn't surprise most people. That would seem very in character for me." he said, putting his hands on her hips and lifting her up onto the counter. He stood between her legs, watching her slowly start to heal as the blood worked its way into her system, healing the gaping hole in her chest.

She shook her head, looking down at him, a few tears escaping and falling down her pale cheeks. "That's probably why he did it. He didn't know."

"Didn't know what?" he asked, pushing her hair back and holding the back of her neck tenderly

"That I know you would never hurt me." she whispered,letting her head hang as more tears fell.

"Please don't cry, sweetheart." he said, wiping the tears from under her eyes. "I can't stand it." he admitted.

"I really thought it was you at first." she repeated, sobbing silently at the memory of it only a few moments ago.

"I would never do this." he ran his hand over the faint mark still healing on her throat. "Not to you." he promised, lifting her off the counter and hugging her against his chest. Her shoulders wrenched with quiet sobs and he ran his fingers through her hair, calming her down after only a few moments.

"And this was all it took to knock some sense into me, apparently." she finally said after she had composed herself, sitting beside Klaus on the couch in front of the giant fireplace in the living room.

"I don't think I understand." his accent still bringing a small smile to her lips.

"Me almost dying is what it took for me to, in that moment of fear, admit to myself that you're the only one I trust with my life. How sad is that?" she joked lightly, her words none-the-less true.

"I don't think it to be sad. I think it's wise. I'm the most able to protect you." he replied, putting a hand on her thigh as she leaned back against the couch.

"You've hurt so many people. Why? You have lived for thousands of years, Klaus? When did you become the person that everyone fears?"

"Everyone but you?" he said, more of a question then a sure statement.

"You know I'm not afraid of you." she whispered.

"I've never actually told anyone much about my life but I trust you, ok? So let's keep this little chit chat of ours between us, shall we darling?"

She nodded her promise.

"I have lived for a very long time. I was once just as you are now. A kind, compassionate person. But when so many years pass, and you watch lives pass on while you remain the same, it changes you. It only took a few hundred years till I found myself desensitized by humans lives, and more importantly their deaths; be it untimely or not." he explained to her and she nodded subtly in understanding, reaching over to lace her fingers with his, their entwined hands resting on his thigh. She gave a small squeeze, encouraging him to continue. Her face was free from any judgment towards him, her eyes showing only her curiosity and care.

"I have seen many I've loved die and die again. Ive lost more then anyone should because time is endless for me and my family. Do you know why people fear me? It's not because I am unreasonable or because I kill for fun or sport. It is because I do not fear dying. And how do you hurt someone who welcomes the end of their life, even while knowing it will never come?" he continued.

"I can understand that." she whispered softly in response, running her thumb over the outside of his rough hand.

"People think that power will make their life the greatest it can be. It doesn't. It has only ever made me the center of every war."

"I'm glad you've lived as long as you have. I wish you never had to have lost, or hurt, or suffered all those decades, but I'm glad you're here." her tone a soft comfort to him.

"Because I am so dashing and charming?" he joked, shooting her a rare smile.

"Because you're not so bad." she complimented, not wanting to inflate his ego too much in one day. She smiled at the exaggerate offense that played across his features.

"Oh, aren't we a clever baby vampire." he teased, taking the hand he was already laced with and pulled her against him.

"Everyone is a baby compared to you, _old man_" she giggled, tucking her head into him, as he started messing with her.

He gasped dramatically. "I am not an old man! I am only 26 years of age." he pointed out, poking her sides as she laughed against him.

"I think you mean 26 _hundred_." she continued, smiling up at him.

When he looked down into her beautiful blue eyes, his movements stopped and he smiled at her. And then she understood. She understood that he only ever smiled for her.

"Don't hold what I'm about to say against me ok? Even if we cross paths decades later."

"Alright, love." he nodded, still watching her find her words as she stayed pressed against his chest on the couch.

"I wish you weren't going to New Orleans." she whispered, averting his gaze and fidgeting with a string on his shirt.

"You could come with me. I could show you how to truly live. Show you the city. Show you the world if you'll let me have the honor." he offered, wrapping his arm around her back, keeping her pressed to him even more intimately.

"You'd get sick of me. I hear I can be a pain to travel with." she joked lightly, playing with his fingers a she held his hand in hers.

"It wouldn't be so much traveling as it would be living. Youd stay with me in my home in the center of the city. Right on Bourbon Street." he explained, wanting nothing more then for her to say yes.

"Bourbon Street, eh?" she said looking up at him with concern. "Isn't that a shady area?" she paused for a second before shrugging. "I guess your a guy, you don't have to worry about stuff like that."

"It is a beautiful city full of fun and life. And if I'm being honest, no, sometimes it can be unsafe for a woman to walk alone on the street. But you'll be with me. It's my home and everyone there knows me. I wouldn't let anyone touch you I promise. " he assured her, pressing his forehead to hers.

"You do that because you know it makes me want to kiss you, don't you?" she smiled, her eyes going to his lips, their faces inches apart as she put her hand to his chest.

"I wouldn't mind, if that's what you're asking." he grinned, placing his hand against her smooth cheek and running it down to the base of her neck.

She smiled, pushing up against his chest slightly to pres her lips against his for only a moment. When she pulled away, she looked up at his eyes, her breath touching his lips as she spoke.

"I'd like to come with you, if you'll have me." she whispered, suddenly very shy at admitted what she truly wanted.

"I'll always have you." he replied, kissing her forehead before hugging her to his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wouldn't It Be Nice

"It's getting pretty late and seeing as though I have just been attacked by Silas, I think it's time for me to go home and get some sleep." she said after the two of them lounged on the couch for a few more moments.

"Well, I for one am also quite exhausted but if you go back to your empty home to sleep, I will not be able to get a minute of peaceful rest. So come on." he said pushing up from the couch and extending his hand for her to take, pulling her up beside him.

"Where are we going?" she said with a small yawn, earning another smile from the big, bad, original vampire.

Klaus grabbed his car keys from the bowl near the door and led her outside. He opened the car door for her before walking over to the drivers side.

"I'm going to go home with you so we can pack up your things. Then you can get a peaceful nights sleep without fear of Silas and I can get some rest without fearing for your life. So once we pack up everything, we can come back to my home and leave tomorrow afternoon." he explained, already halfway to her home. She never realized how close he lived to her.

"You really didn't have to do this. Coming with me, I mean."she said, unlocking the door.

"Well it's a good thing he did. I hear there's an angry vampire looking for your little witch friend, Bonnie Bennet." a voice said from the corner of her home as they both stepped inside. Her mothers form stepped out from the darkness to stand in front of them in the entry way. But of course, it wasn't Caroline s mother at all.

Klaus immediately grabbed her arm, yanking it back so she was standing behind him, looking over his shoulder as the scene unfolded.

"Nice to see you again, Nikklaus." He smirked, the smile playing on Caroline s mothers used body.

"Where is my mother!" Caroline yelled, stepping in front of Klaus much to his discomfort.

"Caroline, wait" Klaus said, reaching for her again.

"No," she said, pulling her arm away from his grasp. "I'm not afraid of this _coward._" she enunciated. "What did you do to my mom.?"

"You found yourself a feisty one, I see." Silas snickered. "And from what I have gathered from your memories, you actually care for this girl. Which is a first, am I right?"

Ignoring his question, Klaus smirked in response. "Can we help you with something or did you come just to waste my time."

"Oh, don't worry Nikklaus. You and I are going to have much to talk about." Silas mocked with a grin that was colder then even the Original had seen.

**Review please no flames. **


End file.
